Aqueles Sentimentos
by Uchiha Saya
Summary: "Os olhos já não se conseguiam ler um ao outro, ele não a lia, ela não o lia. Ambos estavam em segredo, mas as coisas precisavam ser decididas. Ainda não havia acabado completamente. Eles não haviam acabado."


**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

**Aqueles Sentimentos**

"_E enquanto você estiver aqui, eu serei feliz e feliz_

_Porque enquanto você estiver aqui, eu te amarei e amarei"_

Eles já não se viam há algum tempo, mas quando se reencontraram, foi como se uma bomba explodisse. Era estranho para os dois, depois de tanto tempo, depois de tantos desencontros e de um final nada feliz, depois de tanto tempo estarem frente a frente. Eles não esperavam. Ambos os olhares se cruzaram, mas eles nada disseram. Ele sorriu, seu sorriso lerdo, que sempre balançava o coração dela. Ela retribuiu.

"_Quanto tempo, Temarie" - _Disse, sem graça, esperava uma reação da moça.

"_É bem normal, visto que você sempre demora" - _Ambos sorriram, leves. Ela tinha razão, ele sempre demorava. - _"Não esperava te encontrar aqui"_

"_Estou a serviço, pelo Hokage" - _Shikamaru apontou para Naruto, Temarie sorriu.

"_Meu irmão adoraria estar aqui, ele realmente gosta do besta que é o seu Hokage, mas apareceram alguns imprevisto e eu vim representá-lo"_

"_Claro, afinal, você é a princesa da areia" - _Sorriu. - _"Tenho que ir, Naruto precisará da minha ajuda. Até mais, Temarie"_

"_Até, Shikamaru"_

Antes que ele pudesse se virar totalmente, sentiu o braço ser puxado e logo sua face estavaa vermelha como um pimentão.

"_Mas o que foi isso mulher?" - _Disse, com o seu tom sereno. - _"Você não se cansa de me causar problemas?"_

"_Isso foi pela nossa última noite, seu idiota." - _Os olhos da moça estavam magoados, ela estava magoada. Ele a deixara na última noite que passaram juntos e nunca mais voltara.

Ele deu as costas, ignorando-a. Em pouco tempo já tinha se misturado aos outros que ali estavam e ela ficado lá, estática, com a reação dele. Ele nunca fora tão frio. Ele realmente não a daria nenhuma explicação?

Passado algumas horas, Temarie já estava de volta ao quarto. Ouviu algumas batidas na porta de seu quarto, sem muita vontade abriu a porta, mas quando abriu logo sentiu o ar parar. Ele estava lá, olhando-a nos olhos, com o seu jeito preguiçoso e sério, com os seus olhos cansados. Ambos sem falas, olhos nos olhos, olhos cansados, olhos magoados. Eles sabiam que seria assim quando se reencontrassem. Sem felicidade, excesso de mágoa. O amor estava abafado. Ainda existia amor?

Os olhos já não se conseguiam ler um ao outro, ele não a lia, ela não o lia. Ambos estavam em segredo, mas as coisas precisavam ser decididas. Ainda não havia acabado completamente. Eles não haviam acabado.

Ela precisava dele, ela o amava. Estava magoada, mas constatou que ainda o amava. Ele, ele a amava, sempre amou, teve seus motivos pra ir embora, mas queria estar com ela. Mas ela era uma mulher tão problemática, sempre brigando, exigindo... Mas era a única que lhe sorria com os olhos e ele precisava disso. Ele sabia que precisava. Ele não mais aguentava a distância.

Quando Temarie percebeu, ele já tinha lhe capturado os lábios, tentou de desvencilhar no início, mas desistiu, ela queria aquilo tanto quanto ele. Eles precisavam um do outro, tanto sentimentalmente quanto carnalmente. Consequências do amor. Não era um beijo leve nem tranquilo quanto costumava ser, era um beijo de necessidade. Ela se agarrava nele como se não quisesse mais perdê-lo e ela a apertava como se ela, literalmente, o pertencesse. E ela pertencia. As mãos seguras do moço logo já estava percorrendo caminhos que só ele conhecia, e ela, ela apenas se entregava. Era o amor, o corpo dela, apenas como ele conhecia. O corpo dele, como apenas ela conhecia. As mãos espertas do rapaz sabiam o que fazer, e ela, ela sabia como agradá-lo, afinal, foram feitos um para o outro. Se completavam e ninguém podia vencê-los quando estavam juntos.

Ela não se considerava uma mulher fraca por aceitá-lo de volta mesmo depois dele tê-la deixado. Ela apenas queria dar uma última chance à aquele amor. E ele, ele estava feliz, e esperava não ter que deixá-la na manhã seguinte. Não como da última vez.

* * *

**N/A: **Yo, minna-san... Gostaram? Eu não consigo fazer esses dois brigarem, deixá-los separados. E olha que eu pensei em fazê-lo ir novamente, mas eu acho que eu seria apredejada. Ah, e quando eu tiver talento o suficiente e coragem, eu prometo escrever um 'hentai' mais descente. (Fica vermelha). Eu não tenho esse talento, minna-san :( Eu sei que não desenvolvi muito, mas teve um propósito... Mereço reviews?

Ah, não dêem muito bola aos erros de português desta e das outras fics, estou sem corretor por um tempo. Ah, e o está comendo algumas palavras das minhas fics :(


End file.
